Forum:OMFG RIPOFF
ok. like many of u, I read Eragon and it's sequal. and hell I even saw the Craptacular movie. The books (in my opinon) were mediocre at best and the movie felt like the Director basically took any hope for the book and BUTCHERED IT!!!!!! now, here's where i take my point of view diferently from urs. I, at first, disagreed with critics on Eragon, and how it isn't a ripoff or a mary sue; but then i reviewed the facts more and more. I finally, one day watch the whole original Star Wars trilogy and what do i get reminded of? OMFG Eragon is a ripoff. The whole thing, the evil empire, the dictator who is only seem at the end, the mysterious dad who turns out to be evil, the old geezer who turns out to be a great hero and dies near the begining, the "jedi training" and the wise but crippled mentor, it's all there! Then i realize something, Eragon may have captured the skin of Star Wars but it didnt capture the essence! Eragon is a flawed character who is more of a alternate Ego for Paolini (he took Dragon and added the next letter in the alphabet = Eragon) There is no Darth Vader, no villain that u want to hate and fear. Durza was a prime candidate yet he killed him off. Eragon spend most of the book talking about how pretty everything is and explaining EVERY FUCKING DETAIL leaving nothing to fan speculation or imagination almost bragging "look how big my vocab is! im ust be using a fucking thesaurus!". In Star Wars, u know OF the force but you dont know ABOUT it, it's just some magic power. In Eragon, i learn every fucking fact about it. Hell, he every finds an excuse to reveal Durza' backstory instead of letting us speculate almost like he's saying "This is my world and u either KNOW ALL OF IT OR NONE OF IT" In Star Wars, you never really know Han's backstory or chewbacca's or Vaders(until the new trilogy) which alwasy let's you speculate what could have happened. Finally, Luke has friends and allies, Stars Wars wasn't about him, it was about the rebellion against a empire, the journey of a young man and the hope one brings. But Eragon is just what it's title is, a story about Eragon. His dragon is the only real ally. I could name all of Eragon's friends on my hand. While Eldest tries a new direction w/ Roran it was still only Eragon. i actually liked Roran a billion times more cuz he had depth and action while Eragon was learning Dwarf religion and elf dance. Roran wasn't just some warrior bent on cleaning his sword with the blood of his enemies. He was a simple man who wanted what's best for his love. He counted every kill he made and always though "am I truely doing what's right?" and turned into a momentous General. And Murtagh. He went from simply being Eragon's bitch to a worthy foe. I loved it when at the end of Eldest, he kicks Eragon's ass, bitch slaps him and calls him a pussy for turning into an elf. He actually could be a Darth Vader. And Ayra..... typical.... he has to have a hot elf chick in leather..... prolly masturbates to that..... and of course she has to play hard to get..... and finally Eragorn... Saphira should definatly ditch this loser.... as a charcter he's so flawless, that he is flawed. He has no bad traits.... oh he's headstong they say but so? every1 is. He is Paloni alter ego in a sense. Paloni basically wrote a book about how he wished he could ride dragons and win battles and people loved it. Eragon beleives bs that person should live yet he slays others in battles? he's acutally classifyed with a mental psycotic disorder. He also falls in love w/ the first chick he rescues like a horney lil pup who found his first leg. idk maybe there's another one out there? there always a better fish! Also nice work on the Eragon pages in the real Wikipedia. I've noticed that all the "critisism" parts were deleated so as not to defile Eragon's image. Hell ,If i didn't know any better, i'd say Paolini himself started this wikia and is prolly head admin around here. Peace. I'm going to read Dante. --Maverick King 05:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Ugh, how barbaric! Turukano 13:20, 31 July 2007 (UTC) How so?